Easter Eggs
Prototype and Prototype 2 both contain a number of Easter Eggs throughout the game. ''Prototype'' Severed LEG The Severed Leg is an easter egg located on top of a building north of Central Park. The leg is on top of a roof in East Harlem directly north of Central Park on the first building on the right of the road to the right of a ventilation system, it looks like any leg dismembered on Prototype but does not disappear. The Severed Leg was also featured as a hoax that once you find the leg, you will be sent into a secret level. The hoax is originally an idea from the game developers, however the idea was scrapped but the leg remained here. A113 Bloodtox is codenamed as Substance A-113A. A113 being an inside joke in films created by alumni of , referring to the classroom number used by graphic design and character animation students at the school that was used by and among others. Wrong side of the tracks There is a Glide event with the title of "Wrong Side of the Tracks", referencing a famous and well known mission on another game made by titled . ''Prototype 2'' Jimmy Fallon Dead In Prototype 2, during a side quest, Heller has to disguise and follow a Blackwatch patrol. Before the first fight against infected, a Blackwatch soldier named Starnes will comment on how he shot and killed a man that looked just like Jimmy Fallon, a famous television host and actor. One of the troopers will ask for a photo as evidence (which is also a reference to an internet joke "Pics or Didn't Happen") but the leader ends the banter by responding, "Shut the fuck up, Starnes." Suicide Jumpers Near a field op in the Red Zone, you might find a Hobo standing on the edge of a rooftop. If you throw something at him, or approach him, he will look at Heller, look back at the edge, then jump off to his swimming pool. In other places in the Red Zone, you may also find civilians doing the same. You can't save them, as they are scripted to die, regardless if you do grab them and set them down safely. Splicer Infected In various places in the city, you might come across an infected citizen that uses the same model as the Lady Smith Splicer from BioShock 2. She isn't special in any way, except for appearance. Quantum Entanglement When engaging the Helicopters carrying the "Heller Detectors", one of the Detector Operators starts spouting gibberish at Red Crown to cover the fact the device is malfunctioning. One of these things he says is he's adjusting the Quantum Entanglements. This is an experimental communications technology in the Mass Effect series of games. Also, there is a Turian Spec Ops regiment called Arbolado in Mass Effect 3. Logos In Prototype, if you watch carefully the front of any bus, you can see that it has Radical Entertainment's logo instead of having a badge of a car company, or just simply lacking one like all cars in the game. Throughout the island there are 6 six different ads along with . Gallery Severed_leg_location_v.png|Location of the severed leg. Prt-Radicalbus.png|Buses with Radical Entertainment's logo. Prototype DC Billboard.png|The DC Comics billboard. Wrongsideofthetracks.jpg|Wrong Side Of The Tracks Easter Egg References *''Prototype'' *''Prototype 2'' *Blacknet - Red Glacier, Suppression 6-D Category:Prototype Gameplay Category:Prototype 2 Gameplay